Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 055
Rousing the Imperial Storm Summary Allison and her opponent Adrian Gonzales walk out onto the duel field. Allison waves to the excited audience on center stage while her opponent is incredibly serious. Allison angrily muses that it's unfair that he can be so stoic while she has to pretend to care about everyone else. However, she rejects his seriousness. Cameron notes to Shy how serious Adrian is, and he wonders if he looked like that when he dueled. Shy admits that he looked like that at the beginning of his matches until he got excited. Leon and Noel cheer their sister from the stands. The announcer presents the two competitors, and the compute selects the Action Field to "Closed Forest." Adrian is allowed to go first, and he simply sets four cards to end his turn. Allison is perplexed, not knowing of such a strategy. Cameron face palms and Shy laughs as Cameron would pull similar turns during his days at Duel Academy. Harrison, Xavier, and TJ don't know what Deck Adrian has as he won his last duel too quickly. Considering, the four face-downs, they are all Traps to set up significant burn damage to Allison. Xavier wonders if Allison will take the bait. TJ counters, saying Allison might have moments of defense, but she is all about attacking. Allison draws and Normal Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" without a Tribute at the cost of reducing its ATK to 1900. Just then Adrian begins running into the forest to look for one of his Spell Cards. Allison bounds her Gaia soldier and he races off to intercept Adrian. At Allison's command, "Charging Gaia" throws its spear to attack directly. Adrian calmly retaliates with "Malevolent Catastrophe" to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. A mighty storm takes place that destroys Adrian's Spell/Traps. Allison latches onto Charging Gaia to keep her from falling back. Gaia's spear continue to break through the wind as Allison declares that her attack is not negated, but when the storm clears Adrian is shown with three monsters that he introduces as "Artifact Aegis", "Artifact Labrys", and "Artifact Moralltach", whom he Special Summons in Attack Position. They are all weapons carried by barely defined spirits. "Aegis" personally defends Adrian from Gaia's spear and knocks it back to the spear. Allison doesn't know about these cards. In the audience, Jordan recognizes those cards as fairly used in his own dimension. Adrian explains that these monsters can be set from the hand in his Spell/Trap Zone and Special Summoned from the Spell/Trap Zone when destroyed. They come with a nice effect as well. Upon Special Summon during Allison's turn, "Moralltach" allows Adrian to a monster on her side of the field, choosing "Charging Gaia." Allison jumps off her monster as it is destroyed in a ray of light. As Allison comes down, Adrian kicks Allison in her gut with his knee, causing her to keel over in surprise. Adrian then punches her down and gets his Spell Card. Allison holds her stomach on the ground and asks what that was for. Adrian responds with "anything goes." Though the announcer says that Adrian and Allison are allowed to physically fight, Adrian is jeered, and Arthur is outraged though Cameron and Shy do not respond, both having experienced these types of battles. Xavier holds his nerve, promising to beat Adrian when the duel is over. Jordan has seen Allison is these painful position in private duels, but he wonders how she'll do with the world seeing her. Allison gets to her feet and wipes the dust off her white and blue dress. She believes it was a horrible day to wear white, but she insists she has an advantage is she's wearing a skirt. Allison sets one card to end her turn. When Adrian begins his turn with a draw, Allison dashes around his monster to reach her Spell Card. Adrian takes off after her. Xavier notes that Adrian is faster, but when Adrian manages to grab Allison's arm, Allison manages to hoist Adrian over her head and slam him on his back. Allison jumps over him to reach her Spell Card. Everyone is surprised that Allison can fight except for Allison's team in the back. Leon and Noel think it's cool that Allison can do such a thing. Cameron only thinks its funny, but Allison's father is still unnerved. Allison tells Adrian he's not the only one who can fight. Adrian sits up and has "Labrys" attacks directly in a successful attack that reduces Allison's LP to 1700 and barely Allison's sleeve as she jumps back to avoid a serious hit. He then has "Moralltach" attacks directly, but Allison activates her Spell Card "Command Silencer," the Spell Card she just found, which allows her to negate the attack and draw one card. "Aegis" then attack directly. Allison willingly takes a blow from the heavy shield that knocks her down and leaves her with 500 LP. Allison gets to his feet and flexes his back to shrug off the pain. She asks Adrian if he's done. Adrian proceeds to overlay his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Artifact Durendal" in Attack Position. The monster boasts 2400 ATK. Adrian sets three cards. Allison takes her turn and immediately activates "Adriadne the Absolver" in her Left Pendulum Zone and "Reine de Lys" in her Right, allowing her Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 4 and 7. The crowd goes wild. To stop Allison from making her next move, Adrian lunges for Allison with a punch that Allison catches, but it hurts her hand. Allison notices that he sees her Spell Card and is trying to push her away from it. Allison trips Adrian with a low kick, and when she tries to keep moving, Adrian grabs her leg and she falls. Allison kicks Adrian in the face to get him off her. The two get up, but before Adrian can get closer,Allison Pendulum Summons "Amarillo Gale Dragon" from her hand in Attack Position. Allison's dragon proudly roars and "Amarillo Gale" defends her by flapping his wings. Allison gets to her new Spell Card and checks it to be "Monster Reborn." She activates it to revive "Charging Gaia." TJ panics as it is clear Allison plans to summon Amarillo Storm Dragon. Cameron is aware and cautious, but Adrian activates "Durendal's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and change "Monster Reborn's" effect to destroying one of his Spell/Traps. Allison must pick a facedown and she ultimately destroys what turns out to be "Artifact Sanctum," a Normal Spell/Trap. However, Adrian activates "Artifact Sanctum" as a chain, allowing Adrian to Special Summon "Artifact Failnaught" from his Deck in Attack Position. Alhough "Artifact Sanctum" was activated, it was destroyed by a card effect, so Adrian can activate it's second effect. "Artifact Sanctum" allows Adrian to destroy a card on the field, selecting "Ariadne the Absolver." Allison wonders why he didn't destroy her monster. Adrian says that if he wants to destroy Allison's Pendulum Monsters, she's going have to rid her of the cards in her Pendulum Zone. Harrison admits it as a smart long-term strategy. There's more, Adrian continues. Special Summoned during Allison's Turn, "Failnaught" allows Adrian to set an "Artifact" monster from his Graveyard in his Spell/Trap Zone, selecting "Moralltach." Just as Allison engages her Battle Phase, Adrian activates "Double Cyclone," the Spell he earned after punching Allison in her gut. He uses its effect to destroy Allison's facedown and his set "Moralltach." Allison activates her facedown, "Pendulum Reborn," before its destruction. Allison Special Summons "Ariadne" from her Extra Deck in Defense Position. Adrian then Special Summons "Moralltach" in Attack Position while "Moralltach's" second effect destroys Allison's "Amarillo Gale Dragon." "Amarillo Gale" allows Allison to draw one card upon destruction by a card effect. Frustrated, Allison sets two cards to end her turn. As soon as Adrian begins his next turn, Allison activates "Thunder of the Ruler" to prevent Adrian from engaging his Battle Phase this turn. A bolt of lightning intends to paralyze Adrian's monsters, but Adrian activates "Artifact Durendal's" effect to force Allison to instead destroy his remaining facedown. Harrison briefly chides Allison for her recklessness, but now "Durendal" doesn't have anymore Xyz Materials. Allison ultimately destroys the set "Dark Coffin," whose effect forces Allison to destroy "Adriadne," who allows Allison to add a random Counter Trap Card to her hand from her Deck, but Adrian does not get to see it. "Durenrdal" attacks directly. Allison activates "Negate Attack," which negates the attack and ends the Battle Phase. Allison's friends agree that Allison barely escaped last turn, but with both "Thunder of the Ruler" and "Negate Attack" set, she was ready. Allison draws and places "Aurora Knight" (1) in her Pendulum Zone, to re-establish the Pendulum Scale. Allison activates "Aurora Knight's" effect to add "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" to her hand from her Graveyard. Allison's friends and family become worried. Allison's aura changes and becomes darker. She begins to rave, being furious about Adrian's blatant physical attacks on her. Allison Pendulum Summons "Amarillo Gale" from her Extra Deck and "Charging Knight" from her hand in Attack Position. She overlays her two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Amarillo Storm Dragon" in Attack Position. Allison's monster creates a massive gust that the entire audience can feel Xyz Summoned with a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster, "Storm Dragon" gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster (2700 > 5000). "Storm Dragon" attacks and destroys "Durendal." At the end of the Battle Phase, Allison uses "Storm Dragon's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to return all other monsters on the field to the hand and inflict 800 to Adrian as damage for each card. "Failnaught," and "Moralltach" returns to Adrian's's Extra Deck and Adrian takes 1600 as damage. The massive storm removes Adrian's two monsters from his fields and the powerful storm cuts him badly. Cameron becomes concerned and begins to stand up. Shy warns him that he'll expose Allison and freeze everyone in this stadium. Adrian falls on the ground, and his Life Points drop to zero. Adrian is subsequently unable to move from the powerful attack. Allison's monster, however, won't fade away. She steps forward, still angry and wanting to beat Adrian. The stadium is still in shock, but Allison's friends call out to her. Allison surprisingly manages to calm down, and she stares at the viscous creature she summoned. Julian has the alternate reality shut down, and the dragon fades. The audience erupts in applause at Allison's victory once spurned by the emcee. Allison begins to feel the weight of her injuries, though they are just cuts and bruises. Allison approaches Adrian, calling him a bastard. She insists dueling should be fun, but people like him turn it into a needless war. The medics come out and remove Adrian from the field. After Allison waves to the crowd with a bright smile. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Adrian Gonzalez The Action Field is set to "Saber Vault." Turn 1: Adrian Adrian sets four cards. Turn 2: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" without a Tribute at the cost of reducing its ATK to 1900 ( 7/1900/2300). Allison intercepts Adrian from reaching one of his Spell Cards. "Charging Gaia" attacks directly. Adrian activates "Malevolent Catastrophe" to destroy all Spell/Traps on the field thus destroying his facedown cards. Adrian's set cards are revealed to be "Artifact Aegis" ( 5/1200/2500), "Artifact Labrys" ( 5/2300/1000), and "Artifact Moralltach" ( 5/2100/1000), whom he Special Summons in Attack Position. Upon Special Summon during Allison's turn, "Moralltach" allows Adrian to destroy "Charging Gaia." Adrian fights Allison and gets his Spell Cards. Allison sets one card. Turn 3: Adrian Adrian and Allison begin fighting over Allison's Spell Card, but Allison manages to get her card. "Labrys" attacks directly (Allison 4000 > 1700). "Moralltach" attacks directly; Allison activates her Spell Card "Command Silencer," which allows her to negate the attack and draw one card. "Aegis" attacks directly (Allison 1700 > 500). Adrian overlays his two Level 5 monsters to perform an Xyz Summon "Artifact Durendal" in Attack Position (2400/2100). Adrian sets three cards. Turn 4: Allison Allison activates "Adriadne the Absolver" in her Left Pendulum Zone and "Reine de Lys" in her Right. Allison Pendulum Summons "Amarillo Gale Dragon" from her hand in Attack Position ( 7/2500/2000). Allison and Adrian get into another fight over their Spell Cards. Allison acquires her Spell when "Amarillo Gale" defends her. Allison activates "Monster Reborn", to revive "Charging Gaia", but Adrian activates "Durendal's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and change "Monster Reborn's" effect to destroying one of his Spell/Traps. Allison picks his facedown, which is revealed to be "Artifact Sanctum," which he also activates as a chain. "Artifact Sanctum" allows Adrian to Special Summon "Artifact Failnaught" from his Deck in Attack Position ( 5/2000/1600). Destroyed by a card effect, "Artifact Sanctum" allows Adrian to destroy a card on the field, selecting "Ariadne the Absolver." Special Summoned during Allison's Turn, "Failnaught" allows Adrian to set "Moralltach" from his Graveyard. Just as Allison engages her Battle Phase, Adrian activates "Double Cyclone" to destroy Allison's facedown and his set "Moralltach." Allison activates her facedown, "Pendulum Reborn," before its destruction. Allison Special Summons "Ariadne" from her Extra Deck in Defense Position ( 4/1600/1700). Adrian then Special Summons "Moralltach" in Attack Position while "Moralltach's" second effect destroys Allison's "Amarillo Gale Dragon." "Amarillo Gale" allows Allison to draw one card upon destruction by a card effect. Allison sets two cards. Turn 5: Adrian Allison activates "Thunder of the Ruler" to prevent Adrian from engaging his Battle Phase this turn. Adrian activates "Artifact's" effect to force Allison to instead destroy his remaining facedown, revealed to be "Dark Coffin," whose effect forces Allison to destroy "Adriadne," who allows Allison to add a random Counter Trap Card to her hand from her Deck, but Adrian does not get to see it. "Durenrdal" attacks directly. Allison activates "Negate Attack," which negates the attack and ends the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Allison Allison draws and places "Aurora Knight" (1) in her Pendulum Zone, whose effect allows Allison to add "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" to her hand from her Graveyard. Allison Pendulum Summons "Amarillo Gale" from her Extra Deck and "Charging Knight" from her hand in Attack Position. Allison overlays her two Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Amarillo Storm Dragon" in Attack Position (2700/2500). Xyz Summoned with a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster, "Storm Dragon" gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster (2700 > 5000). "Storm Dragon" attacks and destroys "Durendal" (Adrian 4000 > 1400). At the end of the Battle Phase, Allison uses "Storm Dragon's" effect to detach an Xyz Material to return all other monsters on the field to the hand and inflict 800 to Adrian as damage for each card. "Failnaught," and "Moralltach" returns to Adrian's's Extra Deck and Adrian takes 1600 as damage (Adrian 1400 > 0). Allison wins. Featured Cards Navigation